


a finn drabble a day

by MatrixTimeWarp451



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other, guys i've completely forgotten how to tag here, please, please just spread this by word of mouth if you will, so um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixTimeWarp451/pseuds/MatrixTimeWarp451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble<br/>ˈdrab(ə)l/<br/>A short piece of writing. </p><p>100-word thoughts about Finn. (More or less.) Because I don't think he gets quite enough love in the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room.

**Author's Note:**

> if you take a look at my profile this is my first writing since 2014 so um. yeah! feedback much appreciated. (also: my tumblr is twlveparsec if you want to follow me there #shamelessselfpromo)

Finn's quarters are bare except for a bed, cabinet, and the dust bunnies that rise with each step. Poe's jacket is slung over the left bedpost, smelling faintly of medbay detergent. (They washed it before he woke. "Dangerous for your health.") Finn's boots are new, Resistance standard-issue. They stand, perfectly aligned, at the foot of the bed- old habits die hard. The cabinet holds 3 sets of black shirt and pants. One of the cabinet drawers contains clean underwear, socks, a first-aid kit, and Finn's data pad. The other remains permanently locked, a reminder of a time he'd rather forget.


	2. Name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this isn't as good but ??? as always i'd love to hear what you think so let me know!

_"I'm gonna call you Finn."_

Finn's new name rolls off his tongue. He's never stopped using it. 

Finn. 

The name is short and crisp. Just the right length to distance the man from the number he was. 

Finn. 

_"They never gave me a name."_

Finn. 

He had been one among thousands like him, differentiated only by a serial number. Expendable. He wishes he could go back and give the others a name each and tell them _now you’re one-of-a-kind, be free_ but it's too late to return and risk capture. Or worse, reconditioning. 

Finn.

Not FN-2187. Not any more.

Finn.


	3. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so. idk what to think of it, but i'd love to know what you think. so please PLEASE comment so i know how you see my writing!

The only home Finn had known was the First Order. He didn't know what parents were. Poe had tried to explain the concept to him, but Finn couldn't fully believe it. All over the galaxy, two beings could just have a child _together_? And stay with the child for as long as needed? The notion was equal parts appealing and terrifying. There were mentor figures that wouldn't whip you every mistake? That was new. After all, the only family he knew were the other kids like him on Starkiller. Taken -no, stolen- too young, grown up too fast. 


	4. Age.

23 is too young.

Taken from his parents too young to remember. Conditioned to fight for years, and then deployed to Sanitation. It seemed like a disgrace at the time, but Starkiller was huge and nobody paid attention to Sanitation troopers conducting routine inspection. The whole set-up facilitated eavesdropping.

And then came Jakku, where he watched his first friend die too young.   
  
_~~“Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku?”  
~~_~~No answer.~~

 ~~~~The rest is history.  
(Could it be history if it was a few weeks ago?)

 

Finn is 23, and yet he feels older. 

23 is too young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: i'm not entirely sure if the stormtrooper that died (the one that smeared blood on Finn's helmet) was his *first* friend, but they must have been close enough that the death would have left some sort of impact on Finn. Which is why I wrote the struck through line, and in doing so broke my own heart.
> 
> as always, feedback feedback feedback!! please tell me if i should make everyone cry again or not because i don't think i can handle the feels i just unintentionally gave myself for much longer.


	5. Poe.

The first thing that struck him about Poe was his brazenness. **Nobody** dared talk to Kylo Ren like that unless they had a deathwish. (That, and his face.)

_ You shouldn't be doing this, _  he told himself leading up to the escape.  _Why are you helping a prisoner escape? Are you using him to get yourself out?_

_ What if you get caught and reconditioned? _

He didn't. Before that day, it hadn't occurred to Finn that there was a free world outside of the First Order, but god, did that world feel good.

The best part? Poe.

Poe by a million miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry for uploading late! it's gonna be harder for me to write/upload this week as i have a test on the 20th, but i'll try my best!!
> 
> in other news: welp this drabble has shown me that i can't write good pairing fan fiction any more. what do i do? i'm gonna write some more and i'm afraid you might have to suffer through some of it. let me know if i'm getting better because i greatly fear i'm not.


	6. Rey.

Did she knock him out? Yes. (Quite literally, in fact.)

Finn had never met someone with as much willpower and determination and brightness and **hope** as Rey. They'd both been raised without parents in places inhospitable, not built for children to survive. The only difference was that Rey had learned to cope on her own. Finn hadn't known independence until he was 23. Rey made her own rules. Finn had been conditioned to follow blindly. Rey was, in short, the person Finn wishes he was.

Was he grateful for her friendship? Yes.

_"Don't go."_

Would he never leave her again? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shIT i wrote a bunch of blurbs (which i think are getting worse and worse) but haven't had time to upload them and now i feel super guilty D: i'm so sorry guys school's been hell lately because of all the projects and tests and stuff to mug for but i'll still keep writing until i hit my 366 blurbs!


End file.
